1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for image data acquisition by means of a magnetic resonance apparatus that has a movable patient bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Raw data from multiple layers of a treatment region of a patient are acquired and/or recorded by means of a magnetic resonance apparatus for a magnetic resonance examination in which image data for a medical and/or diagnostic issue and/or examination are obtained from the raw data. An exact and/or correct setting of these layers with regard to layer geometry, such as for example a position and/or an orientation and/or thickness of the layer can be performed on the magnetic resonance apparatus by experienced users via a user interface, but this procedure is time consuming and extremely difficult.
In addition, a method is known in which case planning of layer geometry can be implemented at least partially automatically for a particular diagnostic question. In this method, image data are recorded in a planning step and parameters are determined from the image data for a position of the patient and/or of a treatment region. With the help of these parameters a planning of the image data acquisition occurs. However, this method has the disadvantage that coordinate determination of the treatment region and the layer planning are determined from the same data record or from different data records which however exhibit an identical spatial resolution. This has disadvantageous effects on the method, in particular in the case of an incorrect positioning of patients within the imaging region of the magnetic resonance apparatus, since the recording and evaluation of the image data records for the planning of the layer geometry are very time-consuming for the diagnostic question and, in the case of an incorrect positioning, an image data record must be recorded again.